A Family Broken by a Wold of Lies
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: This takes place during Snake's last visit home before Leningrad and his parent's subsequent deaths. This happens eight years prior to Escape from New York while Snake is on leave.


Snake sat with Sophia and his mother patiently waiting for his father to return home after his trip to Montana to see family. Snake smiled at Sophia who was talking to Ella about how to brighten up the kitchen. Plissken had been thinking about Sophia a lot lately. After all these years of friendship something had changed while they were driving from Texas here to see his family. Somehow she had become more beautiful during those hours and Snake couldn't stop staring at her. Sophia's beauty had become hypnotizing and Plissken's eyes were locked on her face and the sparkling happiness in her eyes.

His concentration was broke when he heard the front porch creak and the screen door squeaking as it opened. Snake grinned and stood as his father entered the kitchen, there were lilies in his hand. He had brought them for Ella and Snake momentarily tried to remember a time when his father hadn't brought her a bouquet of white lilies. He couldn't place a time when his father had returned from a trip without them. Robert presented them to Snake's mother and she smiled embracing him before turning to find a vase.

"Steven?" there was shock in his father's voice. Plissken glanced at his mother who was grinning. He knew what was up. She hadn't told his father he had been granted leave. His father gave him a firm fatherly hug before his eyes turned to Sophia with intent interest.

"And who is this?"

Snake looked over at Sophia who was blushing slightly. "My pain in the ass." Snake joked. Robert chuckled seeing the pale woman roll her eyes at his son. It was obviously their normal behavior together. "She's my radar girl." Snake continued with a more serious tone. Plissken watched his father give her a hug too. Their family had always been close and expressive especially when it came to greetings.

He looked back at his son. "Well boy, does she have a name or do I just call her "Radar Girl"?" Sophia blushed more deeply and giggled softly.

"Sophia Karsonova." Snake replied happily. His father suddenly pulled away from her as if he had just been informed she had the Black Death. Robert's expression quickly turned angry and he flashed a furious glance at his son.

"You brought a damned Ruskie into our house? No wonder we're losing the war!"

Snake was speechless as he looked from Sophia to his mother. Ella was mildly offended by his father's behavior and the concern was even more evident. Snake's eyes turned to the stifled sobs, Sophia had started to cry. Snake knew why. Since the Siberian campaign civilians had openly treated Sophia as an enemy, much as his father was now. It was fear and the exhaustion of the continuing war but Snake had never expected to hear it from his own father.

"Robert! She's our guest." His mother scolded taking Sophia's hand in silent support. Snake had his eyes locked on his father.

"Are you both cohorting with the enemy?" His father retorted stepping away from the two women.

Snake's temper boiled over at that moment, too insulted to hold his tongue any longer. "How dare you! She serves our country just as faithfully as you or I."

Robert grabbed Sophia by the arm roughly and shoved her toward the door. "Get this Goddamned Ruskie bitch out of my house."

Snake's mother gasped as Plissken rushed forward to catch Sophia before she sprawled on the floor. Snake turned on his father exploding into a furious rage. Snake overturned the table and stalked toward his father maliciously.

"Steven." His mother's voice was lost in the hum of his own anger.

"You've been brainwashed by the enemy, boy." His father spat the words out defiantly at his approaching son. Snake's eyes went wide and the ferocity of the insult blinded him. His hand seemed to ball up of its own accord and he cocked back sucker punching his father right in the jaw. The older man stumbled back under the force.

"Steven!" Ella screamed in shock.

Robert gained his composure and glared at his son "Get out! Get out now! I don't want to see you until you remember which side of this war you are fighting on and take that damned Ruskie bitch with you!"

Snake wanted to hit him again but the words had shocked him too much to act on that desire. His father was throwing him out of the house.

"Fine." Snake turned without another word and proceeded directly to the front door.

"Steven." His mother called but he didn't stop until he was out the door and off the property. He turned scowling at the house from the public front walk until his mother appeared helping Sophia out of the house. Snake's anger faded when he saw the two women. He was hesitant at first but soon headed back to the porch. Sophia's face was red and tear-stained. Snake stopped before them and she clung to him burying her face in his chest.

"Steven. Please stay." His mother touched his arm gently and he shook his head in response.

"I'm not welcome here any longer." He declared helping Sophia down the stairs.

"Stay. He will apologize when he has cooled down." His mother responded, pleading as she followed them down the steps.

"No." Snake paused looking at his mother sadly. "There can be no apology for this." His mother's distressed gaze brought a wave of guilt. He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Mom, I'll try to come back before I return to duty." Snake tried to smile but he couldn't. The look in her eyes hurt him. It was such a pain filled gaze and it only fueled the anger he felt toward his father. "I gotta go." He said turning back toward the military vehicle.

"Steven, please." He ignored his mother as he helped Sophia in. He walked around to the driver's side without even looking up at his mother or the house. He was too offended, too hurt and most of all too guilty for upsetting his family as he had.


End file.
